lost
by httydfangirlforever
Summary: hiccup looses his artificial leg during and accident wield flying on toothless and lands on berserk island can things get any worse


My httyd fanfic part 1

The gang was just taking a peaceful flight. Two minutes later that peaceful flight turned into endless arguing over who's turn is it to clean up the mess the twins made, after they get back home. The twins had made barf and belch blast a rock when they were flying over bucket and bulch's farm. The pieces of rock smashed crates and wagons, scattered and squashed crops, and scared animals. One hour later it was perfect no one was fighting like usual, there was no questioning no worrying. It was getting to quiet, because everyone was forgetting about the racket the twins made at the farm. There was no doubt in hiccup's mind that it was the best flight with the gang ever, but soon fishlegs remembered about the mess and asked,"Guys...who will clean that mess tuffnut and ruffnut left back at the farm" that beautiful silence turned into awkward silence for ten seconds "not me it will take forever to get it done "said astrid "don't look at me" said hiccup "I need to start working on new saddle ideas right after we are done" snotlout just rolled his eyes and yelled "ugh can't the twins clean it up themselves I mean they did it didn't they" everyone turned to to snotlout as if he asked what is his name"if you would really trust the twins with cleaning up a mess that big you would have to be really dumb"snapped astrid "okay fine fishlegs will do it " snotlout said happily."may I remind you I don't do well with activities that involved running chasing and lifting "fishlegs complained. After that the argument was continued with yelling,screaming and fighting soon the twins joined the argument by yelling at them to stop fighting soon it looked like a flying debate. the dragons could not concentrate with their rider's yelling that they did not see where they were going and neither could the riders hours later hiccup turned his head in front of him and noticed he was going somewhere he did not know so he called the guys' attention five times by the time they answered it was getting very fogy that they could not see a thing "wow is it just me or is it getting hard to see a thing"said astrid "we have been arguing for to long we did not pay attention to what we were doing" explained hiccup"hiccup is that you I can't see you were are you"yelled fishlegs ."I don't know" hiccup screamed "but am guessing that we are in big trouble"."sweet"exclaimed ruffnut "we get in danger" a couple of moments later a gigantic wind that could still not blow the fog away was joined by a huge lighting storm which knocked hiccup of toothless when toothless went to go get him the lighting struck him in the tail."HICCUP!"astrid yelled as hiccup was falling into a big ball of blur when they crash landed everything looked blurry hiccup's head was hurting usually his fake leg would hurt like fire when he fell but this time he could not feel a thing at all when he tried to stand he was about to fall until toothless cached him just in time "thanks bud...that was weird" he said"It's like if I can't even stand" he looked down and saw that his metal leg was missing so, he claimed into toothless' back and started looking for civilization or even someone who knows what to do in this case finally he heard something familiar it sounded like dagur's voice saying"who was that"so he hid behind a rock to make sure that dagur wouldn't see him "oh man"he said"this is not good!...bud we are on berserk island" those words made toothless' eyes narrow which was a sign of attack mode or just violent mode but most likely attack mode. as soon as dagur left and the two companions ran somewhere where they could not be seen or heard but mostly seen "great!"hiccup said to himself"I am now stranded in berserk island without a left foot and can't fly away on my dragon because he has half a tail that can only open with my missing metal leg" meanwhile after he fell the guys somehow found their way back to berk they went to gather some food and drink to take on the trip and went back to were they were and flew down to were hiccup and toothless crash landed they looked and looked for hours and hours aaaaaaaaaaaand hours and hours until they found something...HICCUP'S METAL LEG. it was completely twisted,crooked and flattened but most importantly without the 3/4 of a body it belonged to "this could either be bad or really bad"astrid said with a really serious mixed with crying tone of voice "everyone look for the rest of hiccup"astrid demanded "dead or alive hopefully ALIVE"."okay what are we looking for"tuffnut said as he scratched the top of his head"everyone else was turning to tuffnut "she just told us look for the rest of hiccup"fishlegs said annoyed "check...can you describe it" tuffnut blurted out the whole gang was just annoyed by him asking his stupid question they just stared at him ."you know hiccup...the guy who is always giving dragon training techniques...is one legged...leads the dragon training academy...owns a night fury." the twins where confused even thought the've known hiccup for along time they were to stupid to remember anything "yeah but can you describe him as in how he looks"the twins asked "just sit down and do nothing at all"astrid said frustrated. meanwhile things were not going any better for hiccup and toothless it took them at least two minutes to come up with an idea it was to find a boat of some kind for him and toothless to get there with so they don't have to fly but there was one problem they could not find any boats without getting dagur or any berserkers or outcasts found them they would be dead meat specially if hiccup and toothless can't fly because he dose not have his metallic leg at the moment."what am I going to do"hiccup said with doubt "bud of they find us we are dead"he keeped thinking and thinking aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand thinking finally something came up "I've got it! We need to wait till it's midnight go into the docks ,find a boat ,and get out of here" he said as he was looking at the docks .the night fell and the plan was ready to hatch but then the two quickly found out there were guards guarding the docks and making sure no one steals the boats "oh man! Now what will we use to get home" hiccup said with a lot of doubt this he was sure that nothing good could ever happen because it would take along time for the guards to leave or at least go to sleep so they waited for hours but soon the guard fell asleep .so the two tried to sneak inside but toothless had another plan "TOOTHLESS THIS WAY IS THE DOCKS AND THAT IS WHERE WE ARE GOING!"hiccup screamed at toothless trying to control him the direction that he was going and forgot the guards were asleep. When he woke them up when he finally realized that he was screaming the guards were almost at him the two ran off harder that ever then toothless on fortunately reached the end of the peak where if they went more ahead they would fall into the ocean to their deaths. As they turned around they realized that there was no escape scenes they were surrounded and could not fly then into the crowd dagur showed up"oh hiccup it hasn't been long scenes the last time I had you in my hands one thing is why won't you fly away" dagur said as he searched for a flaw then he found it the missing leg was not there he laughed and said "so where is your metal leg I know without it you can't fly" he said evilly. Two big strong men grabbed hiccup by both arms and carried him away from toothless who was being chained up."You're never gonna get away with this dagur"he said as he was struggling him self free dagur just laughed "Oh hiccup ...I think I already have".

To be continued.


End file.
